1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane modeling method in an anti-collision system for vehicles and in a system for preventing derailing of vehicles and a method for recognizing lane markers based on the lane modeling method, and more particularly, to an articulated-modeling method in which the lane markers are modeled on a plurality of rectangles, and a method for recognizing the lane markers based on the modeling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into lane recognition has been conducted using image recognition technologies. However, such image recognition requires a large amount of calculation, so that there is a drawback of requiring a high performance microprocessor or embedded hardware which is practicable.